Alfred Jodl
My Fuhrer, I must object this article. Why is it this time?! Because I have to object! Jodl, for the last time! I'm fed up with your objections! Shut up or I'm going to cut your shiny-bald head. Alfred Josef Ferdinand Jodl (born Alfred Josef Ferdinand Baumgartler) was a Generaloberst (Colonel General) in the OKW (Oberkommando der Wehrmacht; German High Command), and the objector to Hitler's plans. Also a WWI vet as an artillery officer. Jodl was the one who signed the unconditional surrender instrument on 7 May 1945 as Donitz's representive. Biography Early life Born in Würzburg, Germany, on 10 May 1890. The son of Alfred Jodl (WTF!!!) and Therese Baumgärtler, he assumed the surname Jodl upon his parents' marriage in 1899. He was educated at Cadet School in Munich, from which he graduated in 1910. Ferdinand Jodl was his younger brother. The philosopher and psychologist Friedrich Jodl at the University of Vienna was his uncle. World War I After schooling, Jodl joined the army as an artillery officer. During World War I he served as a battery officer on the Western Front from 1914–1916, twice being wounded. Interwar period In the last days of the Weimar Republic, Jodl was put under the command of General Ludwig Beck, who recognised Jodl as "a man with a future". Jodl met with Adolf Hitler for the first time on September, 1939; possibly before or when the war has just started. World War II Jodl served as Chief of Operation Staff during the war. Participated on the swift occupation of Denmark and Norway. He also signed the Commando Order. He was also present on the Wolf's Lair during the 20 July plot; got injured as a result. Death Jodl was tried, convicted, and executed by hanging as a war criminal. Though in 1953 turned out that Jodl's verdict was a mistake. In the parodies If Fegelein is the master of antics, Jodl has to be the master of objections. He sucks at planning. Jodl accuses Dolfy of objecting him. Dolfy says he didn't because Jodl hasn't planned a single thing. Objections Jodl doesn't always object to Hitler's plans, however. Sometimes, other people, such as Burgdorf, would object him instead, such as when Hitler plans to buy MW3. In FegelStationChannel's parodies Jodl takes joy from his objections. Jodl himself stated that objecting is HIS HOBBY! Not even a sore throat can stop him from objecting, though he obviously, and certainly didn't enjoy objecting with such a broken voice. At one point, Hitler ordered Hogl to carry out his (Jodl) execution, though that doesn't stop him from appearing in later parodies. Universal Soldier: Project Untergang Jodl was one of the many deceased Downfall parody characters who were converted into Universal Soldiers. He's a UniSol 2500 unit; an upgraded UniSol type. One can turn someone to a UniSol 2500 just by attaching a microchip into the subject's brain. Said microchip does all the experiments needed to make a UniSol instantly. All of the Unisols were controlled by a Self-Evolving Thought Helix supercomputer to prevent them from going nuts. Too bad they didn't build a failsafe device. Now Burgdorf, Jodl, and his UniSols decalres mutiny. Hitler's Teleportation Dilemma Before Fegelein died, he activated his Fegel-teleporter, which he programmed to take Dolfy, Gunsche, and Jodl to random locations, in random timelines. In the mods Call of Fegelein 2 Jodl was to appear in the mod as an enemy NPC. He was captured by the Soviets at the beginning of the mod, and got interrogated. Jodl refused to tell them anything; instead he demands to be freed so he can object Dolfy. The guy who speaks to the Commissar mistranslated Jodl's words, telling him that the Germans are moving in with armor support behind their lines. He (Jodl) gets shot afterwards. It doesn't kill him though; he would return in later levels as a miniboss. Trivia * In real life, Gerd von Rundstedt objected to Hitler more than Jodl. Also, Jodl was much more older, has some hair, and "muscular" compared to Downfall's Jodl, who is completely bald, fat, and younger. * Most movies and TV series, such as Patton and War and Remembrance, depicts Jodl inaccurately, such as having white hair, but still, old as the real one when compared to Downfall's "young" Jodl. Category:Downfall